Goodnight, Draco
by Innovations1
Summary: A chibi Draco moment. During a bedtime story, out little Draco "departs from the text"


Inno: *snickers*

Draco: *rolls eyes*

Harry: What's up with her?

Draco: I swear she lives to insult me...

Harry: *sweatdrops*

Inno to camera: I don't own Harry Potter-

Harry: I certenly hope not...

Draco: *snicker*

Inno: AHEM!

Harry: sorry...

Inno: Thank you. This a chibi-Draco fic!

Draco: Chibi?

Inno: Japenese for "Little or small"

Draco: Oh...

Inno: So, be forwarned...

Harry: *snicker, snicker*

Draco: What?

Harry: Draco in bunny pajamas....*snicker*

Draco: grrr....

Inno: ^_^ R&R!! And it's from chibi-draco's POV!! 

Harry: *snicker*

Dedicated to my good friends and fellow authors, Poltergeist and Vera. Great Text-departing experts.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Which book, dear Draco, may I read you tonight?"

Asked Grandma with love at the start of the night.

"Why, my favorite," I said, "the one with the rhymes,

the same one you've read me two hundred nine times."

And just as it is with all proper grannies, 

she ordered me into my pink bunny jammies.

Then she sat and said, "Hush," and her voice filled the room.

"Goodnight," She read softly,

"Goodnight to the moon..."

"And goodnight to the lamp and the little toy boat,

goodnight to the mittens all hanging and soaked.

Goodnight to the floor, goodnight to the walls,

goodnight to the rug and the door and the halls.

Goodnight tiny mouse and goodnight blue moonshine,

goodnight!" Grandma read, the two hundredth tenth time.

I really can't say how this happened next:

After two hundred ten times,

__

I departed the text...

"Goodnight!" I yelled, jumping, "goodnight far away.

Goodnight to all you in my Milky Way!"

"Sit back down," Grandma said, "get back into bed.

There's _no one_ up there and that's _not_ what I read.

When your sight surpasses what's plainly in view,

pull you head from the clouds, keep the ground to your shoes."

"Now lets finish the story with no Milky Way.

It's improper that folks get so carried away."

But she read no further,

she said nothing more.

Yes, Grandma has paused

for a snooze and a snore.

Now, I take full blame

for all that came next.

For I continued the story....

__

....but departed the text.

"Goodnight!" I yelled down to the chap 'neith my bed.

"Goodnight to you, big-nosed blue-footed biped!

I'm so sorry I've missed you each night but tonight

I was told not to focus on things out of sight."

"Yes, goodnight," said the beast with the toes taffy blue.

"I've been here for years, and not noticed you!"

"Let's finish your story and get carried away.

We'll wish them goodnight in that far Milky Way."

My friend winked to me as his voice dropped to whispers:

"Let's go there ourselves, wish it right to their kissers!"

"A team's what we need!" That's just what I said.

so we signed up my pillow and gave him a head.

But what of dear grandma?

There's no need to tell her.

We hoisted and snuck her down to the fruit celler.

She'd hear nothing there as she snored in her slumber,

comfy and snug under tons of cucumber.

Our crew was complete, my milky way team.

We boarded our milky way flying machine.

Powered by dreams, with some blue footed help,

we launched from the roof and let out a yelp:

"Goodnight to the city! Good night all you people!"

Then we sideswiped a kitty and shortened a steeple.

We flew past a fairy in need of some sleep-

she'd spent the whole night just collecting old teeth.

They rose to her girdle and covered her feet;

there were heaps upon heaps, two thousand feet deep.

"Goodnight!" we yelled down and she waved us over.

She wished to resell an old Elvis molar.

Then we dropped in to check on the Washington scene,

where I talked with Abe Lincoln and told him our scheme.

He said he himself had chased a few dreams,

but now that he's marble, he wished for small things.

"And what," I then asked, "Would you most lie to do?"

"A swan dive," he said, so we stripped and did two.

We flew past the sailors of Blue Mist Lagoon,

where for ten thousand years they've fished for the moon.

They've seen it up there and they just want to hook it.

They dream that one day they might baste it and cook it.

"Goodnight!" I called down. "We'd help but we're late.

We're off to the stars." And they yelled, "Bring some bait!"

We flew through the clouds, and that's where we met

all those wonderful folks aboard that bid jet.

We yelled them goodnight 'till our fases turned purple,

but theirs turned to _white_ like they'd swallowed a gerbil.

We haven't a clue as to what caused the scare-

they slipped by quite nicely with inches to spare.

Then we soared higher up 'till the whole sky was filled

with lovable friends that the milky way spilled.

And there, all above us, six billion udders.

No cow dads around, just milky cow mudders.

"Goodnight!" I cried out. "Goodnight one and all!" 

Then they served us ice cream for a milky way ball.

T'was time to go home and they wept and said no, 

then they kissed us goodnight, all six billion or so.

So here is the freshest of up-to-now tips:

If you're due a cow smooch, avoid those cow lips.

I found my way home and collapsed on the floor,

not long before Grandma showed up at the door.

I told her all of what happened that night-

that I stepped out for once and followed my sight.

And sometimes it's good that we look for a way

to depart form our text and get carried away.

For years I've thought back to how Grandma had listened

to all the great things I said she'd been missin'. 

How that night she had paused at the foot of my bed,

and _smiled_ at those milky way cows overhead.

I sure like to think that one night or the next...

..._she'll _get carried away 

and depart from the text.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inno: Well? What do you think folks? R&R!!!

Draco: ...oh gawd no....

HarryL Hehehehehehehehehehheh... 


End file.
